15 Years Into The Future
by HunterofLight123
Summary: What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen. Rated t just in case.
1. Wake Up Lazy Bones!

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

**15 Years into the Future**

"Sabrina!" Daphne called to her older sister. "Sabrina, it's time!"

Sabrina Grimm rushed down the stairs towards her sister. Basil Grimm, the sisters' brother, was right behind her.

Basil was not the young boy he'd used to be. He was now nearing fifteen years old. His red hair had gotten darker and matched the shade of Granny Relda's hair in her youth. He and Daphne shared the same sparkling eyes that seemed to find the little joy that was left in their world and smiled over it, though Daphne's were brown and his were green. They both had a round face, which they'd inherited from their father, and he'd inherited it from his mother. Daphne's hair, however, was raven, like their mother's.

Sabrina felt like the odd one out in her siblings. She was said to look the most like her mother, after having the same face as her, but she had blond hair and blue eyes, like her father. She could often pass as her uncle's child, though at twenty-seven, Sabrina Grimm was no child.

Daphne was a little younger, at the age of twenty-three.

Both of the sisters were of stunning beauty, and Basil was very handsome too. All in all, the Grimm family were served more good-looking traits than almost every other human/Everafter family.

Why was Daphne calling to Sabrina? Why were Sabrina and Basil running down the stairs at full speed? Well, today was the day that they would finally wake up their parents. Today was the day that they would finally be able to talk to them.

Sabrina hoped that they'd be proud. She knew Daphne wished the same. But poor Basil didn't remember his parents, as they had been in a sleeping spell when he'd been born. Sabrina and Daphne had managed to save him from Mirror, and now they felt they were getting their repayment for their years of grief.

Their parents' spell would be broken.

Sabrina worried over how they'd react. After all, they'd left behind an eleven year old, a five year old, and an unborn child. She wondered if their parents would recognize them. Would they believe them? Would they think that 15 years had really past?

Sabrina knew that Henry was over-protective over his girls, and she wondered how he'd react to Sabrina's marriage, Daphne's magic, and Basil.

She knew her mother would be heart-broken.

The whole family gathered around Henry and Veronica's bed. No one said a word. Puck took Sabrina's hand and squeezed it. Daphne bit her lip. Basil held his breath.

Goldilocks leaned forward.

Everyone leaned with her. They wanted to see if Henry would awaken.

She kissed him and….

Nothing.

**What do you think? Love? Hate?**

**Review. Anonymous, logged in. I just want reviews!**

**~Hunter **


	2. The Surprise

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

There was commotion in the Grimm household.

"Why didn't it work?" Daphne screamed.

"It's okay!" Jake cried. "We'll just go back to the drawing board!"

"Uncle Jake," Sabrina asked her uncle in a very loud voice, "Do you have anymore ideas? Is there _anything_ on that drawing board?"

"No," Jake said after some hesitation.

Basil looked heartbroken.

"I DON'T GET IT!" Sabrina cried flinging her arms in the air with a depressed look. "Why didn't it work? It was supposed to work!" She turned to Goldilocks, "_KISS HIM AGAIN!_"

Goldi looked terrified, but obeyed, the second kiss lingering a bit longer than any of them appreciated.

"It's supposed to work imminently." Jake sighed, running a hand through his greying hair.

"Maybe Goldilocks isn't in love with dad anymore," Basil suggested, squeezing into the conversation.

"Impossible!" Puck cried. Everyone turned to him. He stared back at them, and said firmly, "She's totally in love with him. I can see it!"

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Puck, you couldn't even tell if _Elvis_ was in love with _Red_ if you tried."

Puck glared at her.

One by one, they all exited the room, until Sabrina was left alone. She looked at her parents, and gave them both kisses on their cheeks. When she was younger, she'd wished she could be asleep with them—to escape the world she was in. Maybe when she woke up, the Everafters would be gone and the war would have long passed. All of her problems were gone and she and her family would be able to live a peaceful live in New York. She didn't wish for that anymore, because Everafters weren't that bad—she'd even married one! New York wasn't as exciting as Ferryport Landing. Sabrina had fought hard for this place, and she wasn't about to lose it.

All she wished for now was for her parents to be awake. She needed them more than ever. She sat beside them on the couch, repeating that wish. Soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

She awake to a strange voice screaming at her, "Who are you?" Sabrina's eyes snapped open, and she knew she'd only been asleep for about ten minutes. The voice shocked her and sent exciting tingled up her spine.

It was a voice she hadn't heard in over fifteen years.

It was the voice of her father.

Sabrina jumped off of her seat, and looked squarely at her father's face. Henry was awake and looking at her with a mixture of anger, shock, and confusion. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"YOU GUYS! COME QUICK!" Sabrina cried. She turned to her father, "D—Henry, what I want you to kiss Veronica, and she'll wake up. Just kiss her and we'll explain everything to you. Trust me."

Sabrina was surprised when Henry didn't put up a fight. He planted a kiss on her mother's lips.

Then everyone entered to room again, rushing to make sure Sabrina was alright. They all wondered what would get Sabrina so worked up about, and they worried something bad had happened in the brief moment they weren't in the room. Jake was the first to catch Henry's attention, as the only thing that had changed from his youth was his hair (which was blond and grey) and his nose (which had been broken many times).

"Jake?" Henry asked, looking at Uncle Jake.

"Hey Hank," Jake grinned.

Veronica roused from her bed.

Sabrina glanced at Basil, wanting to see her little brother's reaction. His face was full of pure joy. She wanted to know if he was feeling what she was feeling right now, in this room—love, happiness, and fear.

What would be their parents' reactions?

"Hey Roni," Jake grinned at Veronica.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Veronica asked, looking around the room and realizing that she was not in her home, but in Ferryport Landing.

"Well," Jake took a deep breath, and then stared. "You've been put under a sleeping spell for 15 years. We found you 13 years ago, and right now you're in Ferryport Landing. This is why I look so old, and why everyone in this room look older too."

"A sleeping spell?" Henry questioned.

Suddenly, Relda stepped forwards. "Yes Henry. By Mirror. He wanted to escape so badly that he tried to take Basil's body, but took mine. We killed him—we had to." There was a heave atmosphere. The thick silence didn't help the mood either.

After a few moments, Veronica broke the silence.

"Who's Basil?" She asked.

Sabrina sent Basil a smile, assuring him. Relda dragged him forwards, "This is Basil. I think Veronica would know who he is."

_Mom has to see how much Basil looks like Granny,_ Sabrina thought. _And she has to know that the ages would match up._ Sabrina was right, as Veronica wore a shocked expression, "But…" She touched her stomach absent-minded. "That's impossible."

"No, it isn't. He was still growing. Mirror made it happen." Sabrina spoke softly, not wanting to make eye contact with her mother, and looked at the floor.

"Veronica, tell him." Daphne motioned towards their father.

"Henry," Veronica turned to her husband, looking him in the eye. Henry knew this was going to be a serious conversation, so set himself up so he could listen properly. "The day that we went missing…I had something very important to tell you. I was going to tell you that we were going to have another baby." She gestured towards Basil. "And now he's all grown up." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

Henry held her in his arms, shock written all over his face. He was excited that he'd had another child, a boy this time, but like Veronica, he was disappointed he didn't have the chance to raise him. "But how could you believe them?"

Puck spoke up, "This is Ferryport Landing after all." He grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, Henry tensed. He looked up at them, "What about my girls? You didn't talk about them? What happened to them?"

Veronica looked up too, her eyes asking the same question.

Sabrina and Daphne glanced at each other. They both saw the fear in their father's eyes, and they were so nervous about meeting their parents again after 15 years.

Sabrina stepped forwards, with Daphne at her side, "Hi mom." She said to Veronica. Her mother gasped, and fresh tears ran down her face. Sabrina felt water threatening to pour out of her eyes too. "Hi dad," she said to Henry. His mouth was wide open, and she saw that he remembered her, or at least saw some of that younger Sabrina in her—as she had not completely changed. "I'm Sabrina and that's Daphne."

**Love? Hate?**

**Please REVIEW!**

** ~Hunter **


	3. The Bet

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

"_I'm Sabrina and that's Daphne."_

There was a silence like nothing any of them had experienced before. Veronica's eyes were wide, and filled with tears that leaped down her cheeks.

Henry felt like he was going to faint. Puck would later say that his expression was priceless.

Fifteen years had passed since he'd seen his girls, and now they were all grown up. He felt teary eyed just looking at them. They didn't need him anymore—they were adults. His mother had raised them.

He felt as if their childhoods were stolen from him. It wasn't fair he didn't get to watch them grow up. He tried to shake off his remorse and just look at them—really look at them.

Sabrina looked so much like her mother. She was a beauty, with his blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He could tell she'd broken many hearts, and he was glad to see she had no appearance of magic upon her. This was the little ten-year-old that had been so bubbly and adorable in her childhood. He saw she still looked like how she did when she was younger, but the spark that used to burn so brightly seemed to be ripped from her, and replaced with a duller version. She had seen so many things one should never have to see from a young age.

Daphne looked like him, he could see. She was almost the complete opposite of her sister, with dark hair and dark eyes. But she was also a beauty. Her hair fell the exact same way that Veronica's did, but it was cropped short, a little above her shoulders, but it suited her. Her round face was less defined in the cut, and her eyes were more pronounced. Daphne had lost the lively look that she had always worn, and her innocence wasn't spared either.

Henry wondered what had happened to his girls. Henry wanted to be the one to kill Mirror so badly. He was still glad Mirror was dead so he couldn't cause any more pain to his family.

"T-that's impossible!" Henry cried his eyes wide, knowing fully well how possible it was.

Gently, Daphne spoke, "It's been fifteen years, dad."

After the reunion with his family (many tissues were needed), Veronica wiped at her eyes and asked to be introduced to the two new people who were in the room.

Daphne shot Sabrina a look, and Sabrina paused before turning to Henry, "Dad, you know how old I am now, right?"

Henry did the math, "Yes."

Daphne hid a smile.

Sabrina wrung her hands, "Well, the red-haired one is Little Red Riding Hood, but we call her—"

Henry glared at the little girl, "You killed my father!"

"Henry!" Veronica and Relda tried to pull him away from Red.

"—Red." Sabrina finished lamely.

Puck grabbed Red and hoisted her on his shoulders, "She didn't mean to. She was crazy before, but now she's cured!"

Henry snorted, "Cured?" He was about to open his mouth to say something else, but Jake cut him off.

"And Henry, it was my fault. _I_ let the Jabberwocky out." He said, with his head bent.

"No it wasn't, Jake." Henry said. He pointed a finger at Red. "_She_ killed him! She used that Jabberwocky as her pet! You may think you've cured her, but one day we'll all be murdered in our beds!"

Red looked terrified, and she started to cry.

Daphne stiffened, "Dad, _I _cured her, and I swear on my life, Red is cured."

"She even cured me, Dad." Sabrina said. "I was taken over by the Big Bad Wolf."

"_What_?"

Veronica's eyes were wide.

Henry's face was red. He turned to Canis, "How could you let this happen?"

"_Dad_," Sabrina and Daphne said in unison.

"We were trying to save Mr. Canis!" Daphne cried. "He was losing against the wolf! Would you listen to us? We're trying to explain!" Henry calmed down, and Puck slowly took Red down from his shoulders. He kept an eye on Henry as he lowered the little girl to the floor. Daphne reached for her friend and gave her a hug.

They decided to tell Henry and Veronica the whole story, though Sabrina decided to leave out the part about her and Daphne going into the future. It took a while, and soon, it was time for lunch. Relda excused herself to make it, and Basil went to help her. He had heard this story many times, and like his grandmother, he cooked better than his sisters.

"I don't believe it," Henry sighed, and sat down on the bed heavily. "Why would Mirror do this to us? We treated him like family." He was now more uncertain about Everafters than usual, and Sabrina sensed that, but the others did not.

"Are you going to tell them?" Daphne asked her in a rather loud whisper. Sabrina shook her head.

"Tell them what?" Veronica caught the message Daphne had passed to her sister.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Puck alone caught the look on Sabrina's face.

"Who are you anyways?" Henry asked him.

Sabrina face palmed herself, and Daphne looked slightly amused.

Puck puffed out his chest, "You may not recognize me, but I am Puck, the Trickster King-."

The unexpected happened. Daphne and Sabrina were used to people not recognizing Puck, but where surprised then their parents did.

Veronica had interrupted him, "You're _the_ Puck? The son of Oberon and Titania? The brother of Musterdseed?"

Puck blinked in surprise, "You _know_ me?" Daphne and Sabrina shared a look.

Henry thought for a moment, "You're Puck from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, right?"

Now both Sabrina and Daphne had amused expressions on their faces.

Puck regained his composure, "Yes, I am!"

Veronica was bewildered by his appearance, "Oberon said you left years ago. Musterdseed said you were an immature boy who appeared to be eleven years old."

Puck missed the point, "What? Musterdseed said that!"

Sabrina laughed at his expression, and answered for him, "He grew up."

"_Why_?" Both Veronica and Henry asked. They knew how Puck was—an immature fairy who loved to play pranks. They did not expect him to grow up.

Sabrina flushed and Daphne burst out laughing. Puck looked slightly embarrassed. Basil, hearing all the commotion, poked his head into the room, and waited to see his father's face when he would find out his oldest daughter was married. Jake whispered to him, "Ten bucks says he'll blow a gasket and tackle Puck." A slight smile crawled up Jake's face as he imagined that scene in his head.

Basil frowned, shaking his head, "I think Puck will be fast and manage to get away. Sabrina and Daphne will have to break them up."

They both reached for their wallets.

**Love? Hate?**

**Please REVIEW!**

** ~Hunter **


	4. Finding Out Your Daughter's Married

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

_Sabrina laughed at his expression, and answered for him, "He grew up."_

_"Why?" Both Veronica and Henry asked. They knew how Puck was—an immature fairy who loved to play pranks. They did not expect him to grow up._

_Sabrina flushed and Daphne burst out laughing. Puck looked slightly embarrassed. Basil, hearing all the commotion, poked his head into the room, and waited to see his father's face when he would find out his oldest daughter was married. Jake whispered to him, "Ten bucks says he'll blow a gasket and tackle Puck." A slight smile crawled up Jake's face as he imagined that scene in his head._

_Basil frowned, shaking his head, "I think Puck will be fast and manage to get away. Sabrina and Daphne will have to break them up."_

_They both reached for their wallets._

* * *

><p>A few moments later, the normally peaceful (ever since Puck eased up quite dramatically on his pranks) Grimm household was filled with Henry Grimm's angry yells.<p>

"**WHAT?**" He roared, his face quickly turning an ugly and impossible shade of dark red. A dark red colour that Red loved, though she never told anyone.

"Dad," Sabrina said, trying to step between her father and Puck. She gave her father a glare, "Dad, please calm down!"

Daphne looked awestruck, then she stepped backwards and whispered in Basil's ear, "This will end badly. How much are you betting?"

Basil and Jake looked at her with shock written on their faces. Was Daphne going to bet too? She just did not seem like the type. They both saw she was serious though, and how she knew that they were placing bets on this, they had no idea.

If anyone heard the whole conversation in the Grimm household, they would think that it was quite strange.

"_You_ got married to _him_ without telling ME!" Guess who?

"Dad! You were asleep!" Never knew that a father could sleep through a wedding. Especially when it was their eldest daughter's.

"Ten," the red-haired teen whispered to the dark-haired woman.

"You should make it twenty. Sabrina's going to be on top of this," the dark-haired woman answered.

The tall, blonde haired, middle-aged man and the young, red haired teen shared a look.

The dark-haired woman continued, "This will be worthwhile. Basil, go get the camera." The after the red-haired teen was gone, she whispered to the blonde man. "If this is how he reacts to Sabrina married, I wonder how he'll react to me engaged..."

"Yeah," the blonde man replied. "Hank'll be really mad."

Henry continued to thunder, "HE'S AN EVERAFTER!"

Henry should have known not to lose his temper so much. Sabrina was his firstborn child, and she was more like him than he thought. She also had a hot temper. After Henry lost his temper, Sabrina knew she was nearly about to lose her's.

"Daddy," She said in a calm voice, in hopes of channeling some of her ten-year-old self. "Why don't you calm down and we'll talk? I won't talk to you until you're calm."

Basil returned and turned on the camera.

Jake and Daphne leaned towards Sabrina and her father.

"He's an Everafter," Henry said rather lamely, his anger gone and now replaced with astonishment.

"And I love him!" Sabrina shrieked.

Henry now looked like a gaping fish. They all knew that he would not be picking on Puck now.

Daphne was right, so she won the bet. Basil had bet that one of his sisters would have to break up the fight between Puck and Henry, but they didn't get into a fight. Jake had bet that Henry would tackle Puck, however, he didn't. Daphne, always loyal to her sister, had bet on Sabrina.

Basil swore, and Jake also did soon after.

Daphne, however, had a smug expression on her face, "Never underestimate sister powers."She smirked at Basil, who in turn glare at her as he fished out his wallet. They both took out twenty dollars and handed it to her as if it was their lives in their hands, and now in her wallet.

* * *

><p>"You <em>have<em> to tell them." Daphne put a hand on her sister's shoulders. They'd never grown out of sister talk that usually took place in Daphne's room.

"I can't," 'Brina hugged the pillow close to her chest.

Daphne shook her index finger at her, as if she were Granny Relda and scolding her and Puck after one of Puck's pranks.

"I'm so scared, Daph." Sabrina admitted, stray tears leaking down her cheeks on onto the pillow that was clasped in her iron grip. "We lied to Dad. Mirror's not dead. He's out there. He said he'd be back. I'm so scared."

"It'll be okay." Daphne soothed her older sister. "You've got me, and Puck, and now Mom and Dad. You've got Uncle Jake, and Basil and Granny Relda, and Red. What 'bout all out friends? Snow, Charming, Seven, and Morgan. All of those people. Don't worry!"

"I can't help it." Sabrina sobbed. "I don't want anyone to die, Daph."

"And no one will," Daphne promised, with something in her eyes. Was it determination? And loyalty? Sabrina was sure she saw courage and strength. She was sure she saw love in her sister's eyes.

What they both didn't notice was that Veronica Grimm, hoping to say goodnight to her daughters like she always did when they were little, was standing outside the door.

She had heard everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Irene was terrible. Luckily we weren't hit, but this chapter is dedicated to all the places that were.<strong>

**This chapter is also dedicated in the memory of Jack Layton. R.I.P Jack!  
><strong>

**Love? Hate?**

**Please REVIEW!**

** ~Hunter **


	5. A Powerful Magical Urge

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

_What they both didn't notice was that Veronica Grimm, hoping to say goodnight to her daughters like she always did when they were little, was standing outside the door._

_She had heard everything._

* * *

><p>In the morning, Veronica Grimm stopped her daughters in the hallway.<p>

Daphne's heart raced when she saw the expression on her mother's face.

"I heard you two yesterday," Veronica informed them. Sabrina's blue eyes widened, and Daphne bit her lip. "Why did you lie? I know that Mirror is still alive."

Sabrina closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, suddenly paling. This was horrible timing, "I'm sorry Mom. I'm not feeling well. Can we talk about this later?"

"Absolutely not, Sabrina Grimm!" Veronica hissed at her oldest daughter.

"Mom, please." Daphne patted her sister on the back. Normally, Veronica would be pleased that her daughters got along so well, but she wasn't right now. She wanted to know the truth.

It was too much for Sabrina though. She felt really sick. The room started to spin and her stomach felt upset. Veronica and Daphne noticed her turn a light shade of green. Daphne acted immediately, steering her sister to her room and pulling out her wand, muttering something that Veronica couldn't hear. Sabrina turned back to her regular colour, but she was still slightly pale.

"Sabrina," Daphne asked gently. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Sabrina answered. She looked at Veronica, "I'm sorry, Mom. We didn't want to worry you and Dad. We can handle it."

Veronica was amazed at her daughter's attitude, but her motherly instincts took over and she found herself beside Sabrina, patting her back. "Sabrina, you're sick. You can't handle it."

"She's been through worse," Daphne replied. "_Much _worse."

"I..." Sabrina sighed, then proceeded to try to reassure her mother. "It's nothing, Mom-"

"Sweetheart, it is something. 'Nothing' would get you sick."

"Okay," Sabrina sighed again, and quickly admitted, "A few days ago, Mirror attacked us. He hit me with some spell, and..." She didn't know what to say. Making up something right on the spot wasn't very easy for her.

But it was for Daphne. Sabrina could have just explained the whole story like that. Daphne smiled. All Sabrina needed was an ending. "That's why she's so sick." Daphne answered, finishing for her sister. Sabrina sent her a '_thank you'_ look.

"Oh honey," Veronica hugged her tightly.

"We don't know what the spell is." Sabrina said. "I do know it was meant to kill u-_me_."

They all sat on the bed, Sabrina in the middle, Veronica on her left, and her little sister on her right. Three Grimms, together. A mother, and her daughters.

And the mother didn't know her daughters had lied.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Jake." Henry said to his brother. "You sure got older."<p>

Jake laughed, "It's been fifteen years, Hank!"

Henry scowled, "I hate it. You all keep saying that. I missed out on so much."

Basil ever so often poked his head out from the kitchen, looking into the living room which was scattered with books, at his father and uncle. Relda noticed, and frowned, knowing her grandson was feeling left out. No one knew what to say to him. Sabrina and Daphne had known their parents. They had poured over pictures of them ever since Basil could remember. At first, the boy didn't even have a name. Jake, who had known Henry the best, suggested Basil, knowing his brother would for sure name his son that. They all agreed, though Puck sadly, as he wanted the young boy to be named after him.

Basil spent lots of time watching his parents sleeping bodies. Veronica was pregnant at the time of her kidnapping. Henry hadn't even known about him. They didn't even know they had a son.

Sabrina and Daphne had tried to understand-they did try hard, but they just couldn't understand what it was like for their little brother. Relda knew that Basil was so much like his namesake, though he looked so much like her. He was charming, and kind, though a tad arrogant (like his father). She knew that when Veronica and Henry got to know him, they'd like, and eventually, come to love the youngster.

Jake spotted the teen. He called his nephew over, and Relda nodded at him, allowing him to leave. Basil smiled gratefully at his grandmother and rushed over to his father and uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR LATER:<strong>

As Sabrina quickly walked down the stairs, she could hear loud laughing coming from Basil, Jake and Henry. They all looked up as she entered the room with Daphne behind her.

Closing her eyes, and trying to curb the urge, though she found it was too strong and felt strongly like magic. She said, "I'm going for a walk." She had a sudden urge to run into the woods. It was as if magic was pulling her there, and Sabrina had a magic obsession.

They all watched as she left, and Daphne scrambled after her. She just knew she had to go after her sister. With Mirror still there, Sabrina _should not_ be going alone.

She also had a strong urge that was pulling her in the direction Sabrina was going. Daphne found she couldn't curb it either.

Daphne had to run to catch up with her, "Are you alright, 'Brina?"

Sabrina sighed, "Yes. I just wanted to get out. It's too much."

Daphne smiled sympathetically, patting her sister on the back lightly, "I know. It's hard on me too." She sighed. "I wanted to get out too. I don't know, but something deep inside of me is just telling me to walk in the woods. Weird right?"

Sabrina frowned, "No. I have the feeling too. Do you think...?"

"Nah," Daphne knew what she was thinking. "Mirror doesn't have as much power as he did before. He can't."

"Okay," Sabrina smiled widely. "Let's go."

"Puck's going to kill us, you know." Daphne giggled mischievously. "We went without him."

Rolling her eyes, Sabrina couldn't stop the smirk from riding up to her lips. Not taking Puck along was golden. She couldn't wait to see his face. Laughing, she said, "Let's just go. Common!"

**Love? Hate?**

**Please REVIEW!**

** ~Hunter **


	6. The Sisters

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

_Rolling her eyes, Sabrina couldn't stop the smirk from riding up to her lips. Not taking Puck along was golden. She couldn't wait to see his face. Laughing, she said, "Let's just go. Common!"_

* * *

><p>"You know, I just have the worst timing. We wake up Mom and Dad, and now I'm cursed!"<p>

Daphne giggled, "It _is _good news. Don't-"

They gasped. Suddenly, out of no where, a storm emerged. The strong wind made their eyes water and cause them to look away, and when they turned back, two girls appeared in front of them.

The older-looking one cradled her sister in her arms protectively away from the women. She had a hard look and fierce eyes. The smaller one studied them with a bewildered look on her round face.

Sabrina and Daphne shared a glance, immediately realizing who the young girls were. It was hard not to when they practically saw them everyday.

The older girl looked about twelve years old and was very pretty for her tender age. She had long blonde hair that surrounded her thin face and slightly pointed chin. Her eyes were big and a beautiful blue. Thick, long eyelashes framed them. She had high-cheekbones and thin lips. She looked just like a young warrior.

The little girl looked younger than eight. She had a round face, and unlike her sister (Sabrina and Daphne knew they were sisters), her hair was dark, along with her eyes. She had a bulb of innocence deep within her, and her expression was guarded, but bubbly inside. To the sisters, she looked so adorable.

"Who are you?" The blonde one asked, her eyes narrowing and her grip on her sister tightening until the little girl yelped in alarm. The blonde then loosened her tight grip.

"Oh my god," Sabrina breathed, face-palming her forehead and groaning. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Who are you?" The girl repeated with an edge in her voice, exactly the way Henry had done when they had woken him and Veronica from their sleeping spell. She got up, spreading her legs slightly apart and balling her fists. Sabrina recognized the fighting stance Snow White had thought them.

"Okay," Daphne stepped forwards slowly, showing the girl that she had nothing in her hands. "Calm down. I know that this may be hard to believe, but...you're in the future."

The girl looked stunned momentarily, then her expression hardened again and she bent her legs, getting ready to leap on Daphne.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sabrina stepped between them, much to Daphne's frustration. Daphne soon caught on though, "You have to believe us!"

"Why should we?" The blonde cried. "For all we know, you could be working for the Hand!"

"I never knew I was so stubborn..." Sabrina mumbled. Only Daphne heard her, and she shot her an amused look.

"Sorry about this," Daphne said solemnly, grabbing the girls both by the hand. Sabrina recognized the thing in her hand and immediately latched onto her sister's arm.

She felt the familiar sensation of being folded and folded again until she felt she was nothing at all.

* * *

><p>The girls were soon unconscious. Sabrina had found out from Daphne that that always happened to people the first time they went through that. At first, Sabrina was frightened, but Daphne re-assured her it was safe.<p>

When the four showed up on the doorstep, Basil was confused as to who the girls were in their arms. The family gathered around them, only Granny, Canis, Jake and their parents realizing who they were.

"How did I not see this coming?" Sabrina asked herself.

"'Brina," Basil tried to calm down his sister. "'Brina, who _are _they?"

Sabrina, much to Basil's shock, started to cry. "Can you see, Bas? They're _us_! Me and Daphne! We came to the future once because of Cinderella's husband Tom, but I totally forgot we came when I was nearly twenty-seven!"

Basil patted her back uncomfortably. "It's okay, Sabrina. It's not your fault. We'll be able to send them back."

"Of course we will!" Daphne answered.

"Wait wait wait." Puck blinked. "They're you two. From the _past_?"

"Yes," Sabrina sniffed. Puck also uncomfortably patted her back. "Don't you remember? I was mad at you and I told you that we were married in the future? That was how I found out."

"Oh..."

"Hold on," Henry frowned. "My daughters went into the _future_?"

Sabrina and Daphne winched. Sabrina, however, found she could not control the anger she felt toward her father in that moment, "It's not like we could help it, Dad. It's not like we could stop it! It helped us so much! When Daphne and I went into the future, you and Mom were still asleep, we didn't know about Basil, Jake was dead, _Snow_ was dead. Mirror was winning. "

Daphne continued for her sister, "I had a scar from Nottingham, Dad. Mr. Canis was taken over by the wolf. We were fighting for years. It wasn't going to stop."

And with what _great_ timing she had, the younger Sabrina woke up.

"Hello little Grimm!" Puck said.

Younger Sabrina scowled. "Who are you?"

Puck frowned, "I'm hurt, Grimm. You don't remember me?"

"I don't _know_ you!" The younger Sabrina shouted. The younger Daphne slept on.

"Okay, this may be hard to believe," Sabrina found herself repeating the same words that Daphne had said when she first saw them. "You _are _in the future. I...I am you. My name is Sabrina Grimm and I'm twenty-seven years old."

The younger Sabrina studied her for a moment. Sabrina knew that she was starting to believe..._herself_. "And this is Daphne..." Sabrina pointed to her sister, the awake one, not the one who was sleeping.

Daphne waved.

Puck pouted, "And I'm Puck!"

Younger Sabrina laughed, "As if! Everafters don't age!"

"No. Most of them just don't have a good enough reason." Puck smirked.

"What was your reason then?"

Much to Henry's annoyance, Puck wrapped an arm around the older version of his daughter, saying, "You." The older Sabrina smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

Younger Sabrina's jaw dropped, "NO! NO! NO! This can_not_ be happening! No!"

Older Sabrina was quite amused at her younger self's reaction.

Then the younger Daphne picked this moment to awaken from her slumber. Yawning, she noted the expression on her older sister's face. Rubbing her eyes, she asked, "What happened?"

The younger Sabrina scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>So many of you reviewed and asked if Sabrina was pregnant. Sorry to you all, but I can't tell. That would just be a spoiler, but I'm giving VERY big hints.<strong>

**Hmmm. I wonder where Charming is then...  
><strong>

**Love? Hate?**

**Please REVIEW!**

** ~Hunter **


	7. Chats

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm.**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes. I just finished writing this, after working on my other story.  
><strong>

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

_Then the younger Daphne picked this moment to awaken from her slumber. Yawning, she noted the expression on her older sister's face. Rubbing her eyes, she asked, "What happened?"_

_The younger Sabrina scowled._

* * *

><p>"You're not sick, are you?"<p>

Sabrina swung around, face to face with herself-her younger version.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but was surprised at the quiver that was present in her voice.

Younger Sabrina frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "You're not sick. You lied to Mom. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Older Sabrina answered quickly. A little too quickly. "I'm perfectly fine..."

Younger Sabrina raised her golden eyebrows in disbelief.

"...or I will be in eight months." Sabrina finished softly, hoping that her younger self hadn't heard.

But she had. The younger Sabrina's blue eyes bulged, "Hold on. That _freak baby _got ME pregnant?"

"Please lower your voice," Older Sabrina begged. "I don't want Dad or Uncle Jake to find out yet. They might..."

"Rip him to pieces?" Younger Sabrina thought for a moment, a slow smile creeping up her face. "That sounds like a good idea. But...if you-_I_-really _do_ love _him_..." She trialled off, glancing at her older self.

Older Sabrina let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So, who else knows?" Younger Sabrina questioned.

"Daphne, that's all."

Younger Sabrina smiled slightly, nodding...but her expression was troubled. "Why did you marry him?"

The answer was simply, "Because I love him."

"But-"

"And you love him too. You just haven't realized that yet."

"I don't-"

"Yes you do, 'Brina. Okay, this is going to sound totally corny, but look _deep_ within."

She made a face, "Yeah, it kinda does."

* * *

><p>"So Sabrina and Puck are married?" Younger Daphne squeaked at her older counter-part.<p>

"Yep." Older Daphne grinned at her younger self. "And you're in love."

"With who?" She bit down on her palm. Older Daphne smiled at her innocence. She couldn't believe how different she was fifteen years ago.

Grinning wider, she leaned over and whispered something in her little self's ear.

Daphne's eyes grew as wide as saucers, "Really? That's so mucho-awesome-o!"

Daphne suddenly realized that that had been her word when they had gone into the future. "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone!" She shook her index finger at her warningly.

Daphne squealed, her smile nearly breaking her face in half. "I won't. My lips are sealed!"

* * *

><p>At sunset, as the Grimms got ready to send Younger Sabrina and Daphne back, a question popped out of Puck's mouth.<p>

"Hey," He asked the sisters. They turned to him, and he continued slowly, "Didn't Charming come with you two?"

Sabrina and Daphne groaned.

Great. Now they had to go look for Charming.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who do you want Daphne to be engaged to? Peter Pan, Mustardseed, or OTHER?<em> Review or PM me your answer. :D  
><strong>

**Love? Hate?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**^I think that's getting annoying now...^  
><strong>

** ~Hunter of Light **


	8. Sabrina Says No

**I'M BACK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The explanation is at the bottom. Please read. :)**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. It's just to get me back on track.**

**And if there's mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. I was just focused on uploading that I didn't have much time to check over everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own The Sisters Grimm.<strong>

**Sorry if there's any mistakes. I just finished writing this, after working on my other story.  
><strong>

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

_At sunset, as the Grimms got ready to send Younger Sabrina and Daphne back, a question popped out of Puck's mouth._

_"Hey," He asked the sisters. They turned to him, and he continued slowly, "Didn't Charming come with you two?"_

_Sabrina and Daphne groaned._

_Great. Now they had to go look for Charming._

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

Older Sabrina nearly jumped out of her skin,"PUCK! Don't do that!"

Puck chuckled at the look on his wife's face. "What are you thinking about?"

Sabrina frowned slightly. "If I were Charming, where would I be?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Standing in front of a mirror of course."

They glanced at each other at the same moment, wide grins upon their faces.

* * *

><p>"We know where Charming is!" Sabrina and Puck said in unison as the approached Daphne, their hands entwined.<p>

Daphne giggled. "So do I. It took you long enough."

"Yeah, well Sabrina got...distracted in the woods."

Sabrina smacked his shoulder. "Shut up! I didn't! I was just thinking."

Daphne watched them bicker in amusement. She wondered how long it would take Sabrina to tell Puck. She hoped it was soon, because she didn't like keeping a secret this big from her brother-in-law. Puck was bound to notice that something was going on, and when he did, the first person he would question would be Daphne. She knew Puck's intense, scary look would make anyone tell him right away.

"A-ha! I was right! You were thinking about me!"

"No I wasn't! No, don't tickle me!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Daphne, Sabrina and Puck winched as they took in Henry's angry form. Puck bravely kept his hold tight on Sabrina, not letting her go, which made Sabrina's father angrier.

"We found out where Charming is, Dad." Daphne told him. "I sent Basil, Elvis and Red to find him."

"And my pixies," Puck added with a slight glare in Daphne's direction.

"Sorry about that," Daphne smiled apologetically at him.

"And what was _that_?" Henry asked, obviously meaning Puck tickling Sabrina.

"We were...er...celebrating?" Puck responded, though it came out as more of a question.

"Stay away from my daughter, fairy boy." Henry growled at Puck.

"Dad!" Sabrina shouted in rage.

"And you missy, you're grounded!" Henry pointed to her.

"For what?" Sabrina asked, laughing harshly. "For being in love with him? For marrying him? For _being_ with him? What is your problem dad? Are you that mad about me being _happy_?"

"You can be happy, just not with him." Henry stated, his voice steady while in the inside he was still fuming.

"Well how about this? NO! I am staying with Puck, even if it means I have to stay away from you!" Sabrina hissed, then grabbing Puck's arm, she dragged him back into the woods, where they had just come from.

Henry ran a hand through his hair and turned the Daphne, who was frowning disapprovingly at him. It was a look that reminded him of his mother and his wife at the same time.

"I messed up, didn't I?"

Daphne just shook her head and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**And here's the explanation as to why I've been away for over a year now.**

**It isn't a good one. I just didn't know what to write. And I was so busy that it just kept slipping my mind. I also found another website that I was on for quite some time, and I write stories there too. I just want to apologize yet again for my tardiness. I didn't mean to do it, and I hope now I can finish this story. I want to thank everyone that stood by my side and didn't give up. Those that continued to read this story and hope. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed and read this story. You gave me inspiration to write, so thank you, thank you, thank you. :)**

**~HunterofLight123**


	9. Back to the Past

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And this story is in the "Best Of Sisters Grimm" community! I didn't know that! :P And it's because of all of you guys! Thanks soooo much!**

**I was thinking that there's only going to be like 10 more chapters in this. It's not really going to have a lot of action in it, mostly just family stuff... :)**

**And if there's mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. I was just focused on uploading that I didn't have much time to check over everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own The Sisters Grimm.<strong>

**Sorry if there's any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

_"You can be happy, just not with him." Henry stated, his voice steady while in the inside he was still fuming._

_"Well how about this? NO! I am staying with Puck, even if it means I have to stay away from you!" Sabrina hissed, then grabbing Puck's arm, she dragged him back into the woods, where they had just come from._

_Henry ran a hand through his hair and turned the Daphne, who was frowning disapprovingly at him. It was a look that reminded him of his mother and his wife at the same time._

_"I messed up, didn't I?"_

_Daphne just shook her head and walked away._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him! He's so frustrating!" Sabrina growled, throwing her hands in the air with so much ferocity that Puck quickly grew frightened. Though he would never admit he was frightened, but would say he was concerned.<p>

In an effort to calm his wife, he immediately found himself acting as the role of the peace keeper "Sabrina, you've got to put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel if you woke up one day and you found out that your daughters were all grown up when the last memory you had of them was when they were children? It's hard for Henry to let go of you and Daphne so quickly. He's not used to you not needing him. You've grown up and it's not easy. He just wants what he thinks is best for you."

"I know that Puck," Sabrina muttered with tears of frustration building up in her blue eyes. "But I keep telling him that I'm happy with you, that you're what's good for me. You keep me sane, but he just doesn't understand. I hate the way he looks at you and the way the treats you like dirt."

Puck smiled slightly, "Trust me Sabrina. Henry's hate isn't as bad as other people's. Did I ever tell you about that kingdom that I accidentally dropped a sink bomb on?"

"Puck, knowing you, I doubt it was an accident," Sabrina smiled along with him.

"You know me too well," Puck grinned, pulling her into a much-needed hug. Sabrina felt comforted in his warm embrace.

"Everything will be alright." Puck promised, his voice soothing her, "Trust me."

* * *

><p>"Sabrina and Puck better get here soon," Daphne told Basil as she glanced down at her watch. "It's almost time.<p>

Basil stood on the patch of dirt that in other time had been marked by Snow White's grave. He looked up at the sky, noticing that it was getting darker rapidly. He looked back at his sister, who looked anxious for the arrival of Sabrina and Puck. Although he hid it well, Basil was too.

"Is it almost time yet?" The younger Sabrina asked. Basil still found it strange to see his sisters this young, as they were when he was just a baby. He was used to his sisters looking like they did now, and not like how they did fifteen years ago.

"Almost," Daphne forced a smile, glancing around for Sabrina and Puck. Her face broke into a smile as she watched them coming out of the woods hand in hand, Henry steaming beside her.

"Calm down dad," she spoke gently to her father. "Remember what you promised."

While Sabrina and Puck were away, Daphne had decided to give their father a large piece of her mind. Sabrina and Puck deserved to be together after all that they went through.

Veronica placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, feeling pride at how well her daughters had grown up. She was proud of her son too, but she'd never had the chance to get to know him much. She vowed to change that.

"Sorry we're late!" A voice called from above them. Glancing upwards, the family spotted the couple. Puck landed effortlessly onto the ground, Sabrina stumbling off of his back and looking a little green.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she groaned as she rubbed her temples and steadied herself against Puck.

Daphne waited for Henry to yell at Puck, but as she glanced back at her father, she was glad to see that he was holding his anger in-as one could see by the way he was clenching his fists.

"Are you okay honey?" Veronica asked, worry coating her voice.

"Yeah, I'm used to it now," she said, smiling slightly and cuddling closer to Puck, who wrapped his arm around her and smiled.

Daphne sent her a look, mouthing something to her. Sabrina shook her head.

"So..." Basil spoke up. "It's almost time." He turned to the younger versions of his sisters. "Are you two ready?"

Younger Sabrina shrugged. "I can't wait to get back. It's so weird seeing everyone this old and me cuddling next to the freak-baby."

Puck chuckled at her. He almost missed how Sabrina had used to act when they were young.

"You two are so cute!" Younger Daphne giggled, biting down on her palm.

"Thanks," Sabrina replied weakly. She looked even greener than before.

"'Brina, you look a little sick." Uncle Jake told her as he approached the group.

"We'll be back!" Daphne announced as she grabbed her sister by the hand away from the family.

Veronica watched her daughters walk away-Daphne allowing Sabrina to lean on her a little, and Sabrina trying hard to catch up to her sister's brisk pace. Her suspicions were being roused, and she deeply hoped, for Puck's sake, she was wrong.

* * *

><p>After the sisters and Charming were transported back into the past, Veronica Grimm sat her daughters down privately, thinking of an appropriate way to voice her suspicions.<p>

"You two have some explaining to do," she bluntly told them.

The sisters glanced at each other.

"I'm sorry Mom-" Sabrina started, but Veronica interrupted her.

"Sabrina, answer me truthfully this time. Are you, or are you not, pregnant?"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**I'm going to start to answer to my reviews on each chapter, so if any of you have any questions, feel free to ask! :)**

**scooby13**_**- AWW! THANKS SOOO MUCH! :) **_

**Elephant4ever47**_**-Well, you don't know for sure if Sabrina's pregnant of not yet, but the next chapter should give you a straight answer. Here's the next chapter! LOL, yes well Henry is always mad most of the time. It would be hard to wake up and find your daughters have changed so much! Everyone needs some Sabrina and Puck! Sure I will. **_

**rangthesquirre****l**_**- Too true! MUSTARDSEED all the way!**_

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**_**- Updated! :)**_

**Gifted Shadows**_**- Hehe. Yeah, I haven't written in a while. That's probably why.**_

**karatequeen78**_**- Thanks a lot. That was so poetic! And It really means a lot to me that I made your day! You made mine!**_

**~HunterofLight123**


	10. The Pregnancy Details

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**And if there's mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. I was just focused on uploading that I didn't have much time to check over everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own The Sisters Grimm.<strong>

**Sorry if there's any mistakes.  
><strong>

**Summary:**

What if Sabrina and Daphne hadn't have awoken their parents two years after the spell was placed on them? What if they did when they were older? 15 years older to be exact. This is what I would think would happen.

_**_~~~**_S_**~~~_**_

_After the sisters and Charming were transported back into the past, Veronica Grimm sat her daughters down privately, thinking of an appropriate way to voice her suspicions._

_"You two have some explaining to do," she bluntly told them._

_The sisters glanced at each other._

_"I'm sorry Mom-" Sabrina started, but Veronica interrupted her._

_"Sabrina, answer me truthfully this time. Are you, or are you not, pregnant?"_

* * *

><p>Sabrina paled. Veronica stood her ground, her eyes still on her eldest daughter, and she repeated the question, "Sabrina, are you pregnant?"<p>

"Yes," Sabrina answered weakly, biting her lip and refusing to meet her mother's eyes.

Veronica Grimm squealed delightedly, clasping her hands together and barely stopping herself from jumping up and down and breaking into a dance. She was going to be a grandmother! She'd been waiting for this day for a while, and she was so excited!

Being a grandmother was much different from being a mother. It meant less poopy diapers, less screaming, and less expense for her, so she could appreciated the joy of life much better. She loved her children and being a mother more than anything, and she wouldn't change it for the world, but she hated the responsibility to brought sometimes.

Now she was free to spoil this baby all she wanted.

"I'm going to be a granny!" She cried, quite loudly.

Sabrina and Daphne hurriedly hushed her.

"It's not all unicorns and rainbows mom," Sabrina replied painfully.

Veronica frowned. Where was her little girl, the one that always used to pretend her dolls and Daphne were her babies rather than play toys and her sister? _She grew up_, a voice said. Veronica agreed sadly.

Sabrina continued, "I don't know how Puck's going to react. We've never really _thought_ about kids, you know? When he met me, he started to grow up, and at first he hated it. I stole some of his freedom, and now, I'll be stealing whatever he had left because of this baby."

Daphne argued back, "Sabrina, Puck is just as responsible as you are for this baby. There is an invention out there called a condom, you know!"

Veronica nodded in agreement, "And Puck's had thousands of years of freedom. He gave it up willingly for you, and from what I can see, it's because he loves you so much. You shouldn't worry about him, because he'll love this baby too. He'll more than willing give up his freedom for this child."

"How do you know this mom?" Sabrina asked, her voice still soft and weak.

"I was worried about the exact same things when I was having you," Veronica answered truthfully. She paused for a moment, remembering the worst-case scenarios her mind had cooked up when she was about to tell Henry of her pregnancy.

"I was so scared to tell your father. We'd never talked about babies before, and we were so young! I knew I had to tell him. He deserved to know. But I was terrified about what he would say-if he would leave me."

Sabrina frowned, "Who helped you?"

Veronica smiled, "Your granny Relda. She told me, and these are her exact words, if her 'self-absorbed, idiotic, temperamental son' was too 'chicken' to be a father to his child, then he didn't deserve such an amazing wife as me and a beautiful baby as she knew I'd have, then she would..." she glanced at her girls, deciding against telling them exactly what Relda Grimm had told her, "Let's just say she cursed a lot in German and promised a fate worse than death for Henry."

Sabrina then paled, "Oh gosh. Reminds me of our other little problem."

Daphne and Veronica blinked in confusion.

"Dad's going to be pissed."

* * *

><p>Veronica Grimm was not very good at keeping such an exciting, life changing, joyous secret from her husband. So that is why, when she crept into bed next to Henry, and when he asked, "How was your talk with the girls?" she couldn't help but explode and cry out:<p>

"I'm going to be a Granny!"

Henry proceeded to look at her with a puzzled look, until his features harded.

Sabrina was right. He _was_ pissed.

"WHAT!?"

He hopped out of the bed, fuming, and praying that Daphne and Sabrina would forgive him.

He was going to break his promise to Daphne.

And for Sabrina, he was going to murder her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**I'm going to start to answer to my reviews on each chapter, so if any of you have any questions, feel free to ask! :)**

Cheetah- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

grassesofgreen- Well, here's the upload.

sabrinagrimm100-Thanks! And I will.

- Thanks! I really appreciate it! Well, you'll have to wait until the next upload to see if Henry will kill Puck.

4everreading- I uploaded! And thanks!

**~HunterofLight123**


End file.
